Girls who like girls
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: Suddenly most of the people in 3A including Negi have recieved all of these letters asking if they can go out with them. What to do? some AsunaxAyaka and KonoSetsu and a lot of OCs. R&R, Enjoy! Story has been edited slightly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Girls who like girls**

Me: Hey there everyone! Dana's here for a little announcement

Asuna: What the hell happened to this chapter?

Me: I had to change it due to certain circumstances

Setsuna: It was too embarrassing wasn't it?

Me: I was thirteen or fourteen when I wrote this! You can't blame me if I want to change my past a bit

Setsuna: A cowardly excuse for a cowardly kid

Me: I am not a kid!

Asuna: Stop acting so childish and get to it already

Me: Fine. To make a long story short I'm going to make changes to this fanfic. I'll keep the existing chapters the way they are now and just make this into a compilation of one shots. If you have any requests for who the girls of 3-A should go out with next leave it as a review and I'll try do make it happen.

Asuna: And?

Me: That's it.

Asuna: (stares)

Me: Oh yeah! Thanks for those who've reviewed as well I appreciate your support! Anyway come on guys let's grab some lunch. Your treat right Setsuna-nechan?

Asuna: Great I'm starving thanks Setsuna-san

Setsuna: When did I agree to this?

Dana: That's it for now everyone Dana-chan out~!

Setsuna: HEY!


	2. Ayaka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Azumanga Daioh in anyway **

**A/N: Hey there! It's been a while since I updated this fanfic and I apologize for that (bows). This is the first time I had to write something where there is no konosetsu so if it's not good please forgive me and my sister is not here with me to help with clothes picking so I leave the clothes up to you dear reader. Lastly most of the characters will appear OOC. Enough of that let's begin shall we!?**

**Ayaka **(ok I can't think of a title ok? Bear with me!)

"Honestly" sighed the Class Rep of 3-A "I don't know what Asuna was thinking. Me, going out with someone I haven't met before, is she crazy? How on earth did she convince me?" she yelled.

Thinking back to yesterdays events she remembered a pleading Asuna with a pile of letters in her hands and as she gave them to Ayaka she flashed a puppy dog face that made the blonde haired girl blush (is that even possible). Remembering the entire situation made Ayaka blush "What the heck am I blushing for?"

(We are here to interrupt this fanfic and make things generally irritating)

Asuna: Dana-chan, What the f*** is this edit it immediately!

Me: Oh Asuna-nechan perfect timing I was getting lonely

Asuna: quit stalling! Change this whole fanfic now before I-

Me: Oh well, time to get back to writing

Asuna: Don't ignore me~~~~~!

Ayaka stared at the letter she chose and began to feel uneasy and threw herself on her bed and groaned "Why did I agree to do this?" but slowly realizing there was no way out of this and considering that she had already agreed to go out with the girl, she knew she had to face it like a girl and get it over with.

She rummaged through her closet to find a decent enough outfit so she won't permanently embarrass herself in front of the girl that asked her out. After hours of searching she finally found the perfect outfit. After getting ready she grabbed her purse and the letter and headed out.

She went straight to the meeting place, the World Tree plaza (specific locations are unknown). She stared at her silver plated watch and noticed five minutes have passed. Just then, a short dark haired girl who was waving her hand in the air came running towards her. As the girl came closer she stopped running and caught her breath afterwards she looked up to meet Ayaka's eyes and gave a her big smile.

"Hello" Ayaka smiled back "You must be Kaori-san am I right?" the other girl just smiled and nodded. "Shall we get going then?" asked Ayaka. Kaori replied "sure"

They went around the shopping district near the school things were pretty quiet between them and if they were to talk it would only last a minute or so. After a while they decided to take a break and stopped by a cake shop. While they were eating Kaori decided to break the ice.

"So Ayaka-san I hear you're friends with certain Asuna-san, how well are you two getting along?"

At that time Ayaka was taking a sip out of her tea and after hearing that question she almost did a spit take. "Th-things are just fine with me and that monkey, why'd you ask?" Kaori just giggled and said "nothing" and speak of the devil, it just so happened that Asuna was passing by and with her was a tall, black haired girl.

Ayaka quickly noticed her orange-haired friend but didn't have any plan to confront her so she just stared at her as she walked away. Then, she felt a twinge of pain in her chest '_what is wrong with me?'_ she yelled in her head _'it's just that monkey with a…a…another girl, why am I so flustered?' _and as if she read her mind Asuna turned around and noticed Ayaka.

"Hey there Incho! Having fun I see" smiled Asuna "and who's your companion? I don't think we've met before" Ayumu stood up and bowed "Hello, my name is Kaori nice to meet ya" she got up from her bowing position then took notice of Asuna's companion and frowned "Hey it's you!" she pointed her index finger at the girl standing next to Asuna. The girl smirked "I thought you'd never notice me, but what do I expect you're an idiot after all"

Ayaka looked confused "you two know each other?" asked Ayaka. "She's my classmate" yelled Kaori "and an annoying one at that" the girl in question bowed "Konichiwa, my name is Sasaki, a pleasure to meet all of you" after her greeting she stood tall and proud, put her hands on her hips and smiled "and like what the idiot over there said we're classmates and I must be cursed to be the one sitting next to her" Kaori screamed "take that back" "why should I?" asked Sasaki. Finally, Kaori snapped and jumped out of her seat and engaged in a catfight with Sasaki. Ayaka walked away and stood next to Asuna as they watched the bickering classmates.

"Kinda reminds me of us, huh Ayaka?" smiled Asuna

"Y-yeah" replied Ayaka, after seeing Asuna's smiling face she began to blush

Asuna noticed and pressed her forehead against Ayaka's "are you ok you look like you have a fever"

Ayaka was very much flustered "yes I'm ok! Just get off me!"

Asuna pouted "just trying to help"

Finally, the fight ended and both parties parted ways. After Kaori apologized to Ayaka for the hundredth time they went around the place for a while. The sun had begun to set and the two decided to call it quits for the day.

"I had a great time Ayaka-san, thank you"

"No, no the pleasure was all mine"

After Kaori disappeared into the distance Ayaka began to sigh "I think I need to take a walk for a while" with no destination at all she walked around the academy finally stopping in a middle of some sort of park with a gorgeous fountain in the center of it all. She noticed a few benches surrounding the fountain and decided to sit down for a few minutes.

Then, someone appeared before her. It was Asuna.

"Hey" said Asuna

"Hey yourself"

Asuna went closer and sat beside her friend "today was certainly different don't you think?" giggled Asuna. "You're telling me" she laughed back but then she became serious "but today got me thinking (begins to stare at the sky) about who I really l-l-love" Asuna stared at her "really now, so you're saying it's not Negi?" Ayaka continued to stare at the starry sky with a dreamy expression "at first I thought it was but now I'm sure" she turned her head to face Asuna "Asuna I think I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Asuna neared her face closer to Ayaka's and they shared one very memorable kiss.

When they broke apart Asuna smiled "I know" they sat there for a while then Asuna asked "does this mean we're official now?" Ayaka nodded "I guess it does, but we shouldn't tell anyone for the time being, you know how people are when it comes to this stuff" Asuna replied "I guess, should we go now?" Ayaka shook her head "not yet" then she pressed her lips against Asuna's and they stayed like that for quite a while.

Little did they know that they were being watched by two very nosey people. "This is good stuff for my next manga" whispered a certain yaoi-loving manga-ka who was busy doing sketches of the scene "and this could be the scoop I'm looking for" murmured a certain pineapple-haired reporter who was excitedly writing all the details on her little handy-dandy notebook.

Me: Done! Damn this is one awful chapter. This is proof that I am not meant to write AsuAya. (sighs) I'm a failure at this. btw in the first chapter it said something about Dana going on a date too. Let's just say it went well.

Konoka: (enters the room) Hey Dana-chan! (Looks around)I thought Asuna was here

Me: Oh, I locked her in the closet

Asuna: (in the closet) Dana you brat get me out of here!

Konoka: Oh, ok

Dana: Anyway, it's summer vacation over here and I am enjoying it! Thanks to those who reviewed before. Dana-chan out~!


	3. Asuna

Me: Hey there everybody! Sorry for the late updates we just got back from the province you see and-

Konoka: Dana-chan, where's Asuna

Me: Oh, she's still locked up in the closet

Konoka: I see (thinks: why do I feel like I should be helping her)

Me: Anyhoo usual disclaimer. Now, on with the fanfic!

Asuna: Dana get me outta here!

**Asuna**

It was a pleasant Saturday morning and in a certain dorm room a orange-haired teenager was busily looking for something in her closet while grumbling something to herself "Why'd I agree to do this?" she sat on the floor wondering if she could still call the whole thing off, but alas she can't.

Just then the door opened revealing an unusually cheerful Konoka. Asuna suddenly felt a ray of hope before her.

"Where have you been Konoka?"

"Somewhere with Secchan"

Usually Asuna would have teased her friend if she ever mentioned being with the teenage samurai but today she had more important things to ask. Asuna got on her knees "HELP ME!" she begged Konoka. Konoka giggled "All right All right just get off the floor"

Konoka gave Asuna tips on how not to make a fool of herself while on a date and she also picked out Asuna's clothing too. "Relax Asuna follow everything I've said and you'll be just fine besides it's not like this could change your life or anything" now Asuna was even more nervous than she already is. Nonetheless she headed out to meet the girl.

They decided to meet outside the dormitory. As Asuna reached the entrance she noticed a tall girl standing there. She walked up to her and asked "Excuse me are you Sasaki by any chance?" te tall girl looked straight into Asuna's face and said "yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Asuna-san" she bowed. "The pleasure is all mine" she bowed "so shall we get going" Sasaki nodded.

They both had a great time going to arcades, shopping and doing what most teenage girls do when they're out. "That was fun" giggled Sasaki. Asuna looked at her smiling face "you're pretty tall for your age you know" she said "do people treat you differently for that?" Sasaki shook her head "no but people tend to look up to me in more ways than one"

"Any friends?" asked Asuna

"Well, I have a few but there's one that really annoys me her name is Kaori and… well…"

"You like her don't you?"

Sasaki blushed "M-maybe… but I kinda like you a bit more"

Asuna blushed and giggled "Want to get something to eat?"

Sasaki nodded happily.

They decided to go to a place in the shopping district. As they were looking for a good place to eat Asuna noticed something or rather _someone._

"Heythere Incho! Having fun I see" smiled Asuna "so who's your companion? I don't think we've met before" the girl stood up and bowed "Hello, my name is Kaori nice to meet ya" Asuna widened her eyes upon hearing the name of the girl _'Is this the girl Sasaki was talking about' _Kaori got up from her bowing position and frowned at the sight of Sasaki "Hey it's you!" Kaori pointed at Sasaki. Sasaki smirked "I thought you'd never notice me, but what do I expect you're an idiot after all"

Asuna heared Ayaka ask "you two know each other?" then Ayaka's companion explained everything and Sasaki introduced herself and before she knew it Asuna found herself looking at a catfight somewhat similar to what she and Ayaka do before classes. She decided to stand next to Ayaka.

"Kinda reminds me of us, huh Ayaka?" smiled Asuna

"Y-yeah" Ayaka blushed

Asuna saw how red her friend was and pressed her forehead against Ayaka's "are you ok you look like you have a fever"

Ayaka blushed harder "yes I'm ok! Just get off me!"

Asuna pouted "just trying to help"

After a while the fight finally ended and they all parted ways.

"Honestly" sighed Sasaki "that girl is such a dope, I'm sorry you had to see that Asuna-san"

"No it's ok" said Asuna "that was the girl you were talking about before right?"

Sasaki nodded shyly and accompanied it with a slight blush.

"You must really like her a lot" smiled Asuna "I guess you could call that a love-hate relationship, eh"

"I-i-it's nothing like that" Sasaki blushed "what about you and Ayaka-san? Aren't you like that?!"

"I… maybe" blushed Asuna " maybe you're right"

There was silence for a few seconds

"If I didn't know better I think you only went out with me to make your friend jelous"

Afterwards there was silence.

Tey decided to go shopping for a few more minutes until they departed.

They said their goodbyes and Asuna decided to take a walk before going back to the dorms. She wandered into a park with a gorgeous fountain in the middle. She noticed something amidst the beauty of the area. Ayaka was there looking very emo and decided to walk towards her.

"Hey" she said

"Hey yourself"replied Ayaka

Asuna sat down next to her friend "today was certainly different don't you think?" chucled Asuna. "You're telling me" Ayaka laughed back but then the aura around them became serious "but today got me thinking" said Ayaka who was staring at the sky "about who I really l-l-love" Asuna stared at her friend in amazement and just to make sure she asked "really now, so you're saying it's not Negi?" Ayaka stared at the sky a bit more then answered "at first I thought it was but now I'm sure" she began to turn her head "Asuna I think I-". For Asuna the timing was more than perfect as soon as Ayaka's head was turned she neared her head and pressed her lips against the blonde haired girl sharing a kiss.

Still trying to figure out what possessed her to do that she whispered "I know" they sat there for a while not noticing the pineapple-haired newsreporter and the glasses wearing manga-ka quietly writing/sketching every damn detail of what was going on.

"Does this men we're official now?" asked Asuna

Ayaka nodded "I guess it does, but we shouldn't tell anyone for the time being, you know how people are when it comes to this stuff"

"I guess, should we go now?"

Ayaka shook her head "not yet" and captured the lips of the orange-haired girl.

Of Course, you know what happened next

Me: Done! And yet another reason why I was not meant to write AsuAya

Konoka: Don't be so hard on yourself. Just promise you won't write stuff like this ever again

Me: Promise

Ayaka: (enters the room) Dana I heard what you were doing. Edit all this now!

Me: (locks Ayaka in the closet with Asuna) I'll take you both out next chapter

Konoka: When am I and Secchan going to appear

Me: Sorry Konoka-nechan but you're the last, you know what they say 'save the best for last'

Konoka: Yay! Arigatou Dana-chan

Me: Don't mention it, anyway thanks to those who reviewed the last time and… isn't that review button so tempting to click.

Asuna/Ayaka: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!

Me: Dana-chan out~!


	4. Fumika & Fuka

Me: Hi hi! Sorry for the late updates but here I am!

Fuka: Hey! Dana-chan! (runs up to me) I heard this was about us can we stay for a while?

Me: (sweatdrop) Sure

Fuka: Come on in Fumika

Fumika: Coming!

Me: (Sigh) anyhoo, I don't own any anime you might notice in this fanfic enjoy!

**Fuka & Fumika (**still can't think of any good titles)

"Come on Fumika we're going to be late!"

"Hold on Nechan I'm almost done"

It was once again a beautiful Saturday Morning as the twins were busy getting ready for their date.

**Flashback:**

Asuna walked into the twin's room with a pile of letters in her hands as she sat down she explained everything to them about the date thing. The twins looked at the pie of letters in awe "Wow~ these are really for us?" asked Fuka in amazement. Asuna nodded "Yup! Just pick one of those and make some lucky person happy"

Fuka immediately searched the pile excitedly while her younger sister just watched.

"Aha!" yelled Fuka happily as she pulled out a letter. Her sister scooted in a little closer as she opened the letter. It contained a note and a picture of twins just like them "Hey they're good-looking guys"

Asuna's eyes widened in shock _'guys? I thought those were all girls?'_ she thought.

"Something wrong Asuna?"

Asuna shook her head "no everything is fine" she stood up and headed for the door "anyways have fun!" and out she went.

**End of Flashback**

Fumika ran towards her sister who was waiting for her impatiently

"I'm ready now nechan"

"Good! Come on let's go to the station they told us to meet them there"

"What are we waiting for?"

Me: Sorry for stopping the story but I just want to point out I am not a big fan of Fumika & Fuka but I'm trying my best here. So please bear with me.

Fuka: You said Fumika's name before mine (pouts)

Me: Sorry… ok I'm just gonna skip to the good parts now

As they reached the station they noticed two people sitting on a bench and from afar they looked exactly alike. They decided to go up to these two strangers and ask if they were their dates. As they got closer they noticed that they looked exactly the same. They both had light brown hair and were wearing expensive looking clothes (please use your imagination on this one I'm really not good with clothes) and, of course, they both looked really cute.

The two unfamiliar people both turned around and their eyes widened "Ah! Fumika-san, Fuka-san you both look lovely today" they both bowed in unison. The train arrived soon after

"Come" said one of the twins which name still escapes you "let's go before the train leaves" the two pink haired twins nodded and boarded the train with their dates.

When they reached their destination the twins' mouths widened in amazement

"Hey Fumika" whispered Fuka "Isn't this the place that Incho told us about, you know the restaurant for rich people"

"Yeah you're right"

One of the boys noticed them whispering to each other "Is something the matter girls?"

They both quit their whispering and the Fuka remembered something "That's right we forgot to ask your names and you never put it on your letter"

The two boys smiled and then began to pose "I am" they both said in unison "Hikaru/ Kaoru Hitachin" the girls have never heard of that name before so they thought so they found it strange that they would go to such lengths to introduce themselves "well enough introductions" said Hikaru "come ladies let's go inside and have lunch" the two nodded and followed their escorts inside.

They ate the most extravagant and expensive food the Narutaki sisters have ever eaten. Suddenly Fumika raised the question "How old are you two?"

Hikaru giggled "Well we're the same age as you are only we're older by a few months"

"Oh I see" said Fumika "you're a little short for your age though" which was actually true

"You're not exactly tall enough for your age as well" laughed Hikaru

"Touché" giggled Fumika back

They all talked and ate for a while until the Hitachin twins decided to leave. They paid for the meal and out they went. They went to shop for things even if the girls insisted they didn't need to. Afterwards they went to a flower garden to admire nature (something is definitely wrong with me today).

It was getting dark and the Hitachins lead the girls to an isolated area which looked like a park. There, they found a bench and all four of them managed to fit. The sky began to turn black and the stars began to show.

Kaoru sighed "This is where me and Hikaru used to go to when we were kids"

"When we were little the only people who knew about this place is me, Kaoru and two others" said Hikaru

"Who were the other two?" asked Fuka

"They were twins just like us" replied Kaoru "One of them, the older one, was pretty energetic and she would always find some way to get in trouble"

"The other one, obviously the younger one, was a bit shy" Hikaru paused "but when it comes down to it she's just as energetic as her sister"

"What happened to them?" asked Fumika

The brown haired twins frowned and sighed "They're not here anymore" their voices lowered a bit "they died of cancer"

The Narutakis began to feel sad for the two "I'm sorry for asking" apologized Fumika with full of regret in her voice.

"It's alright" said Hikaru "but since then all the girls we ever talk to can't say anything without asking about our money" then Hikaru looked at Fuka and Kaoru did the same thing to Fumika "that is until today" they said in unison.

The two girls' faces suddenly began to heat up pretty quickly.

"So how about it?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru in harmony "do you two want to continue going out?"

They Hitachins escorted the two back to the dorms.

"Thanks for today" said the Narutakis in agreement

"Not a problem" the brothers said in…well you know how they said it.

With that they shared kissed under the moonlight Hikaru with Fuka and Kaoru with Fumika.

What was Fumika's and Fuka's answer to the question? It was a resounding "Yes!"

Me: Finally I'm done! As I've said before I'm not a big fan of Fumika and Fuka so this didn't end as I expected it would but I tried really hard. Soooooo did you figure out which anime Hikaru and Kaoru are from? If you did remember THEY ARE OCs thank you ^ ^

Fuka: I could've ended better

Me: I know I know already! I said I tried, didn't I? you're lucky I even put you in this fanfic!

Fuka: Why I oughta…

Me/Fuka: (CAAAAATFIGHTTTTTT!!!)

Fumika: (sweatdrop) Sorry about this everyone. I guess I have to end this. Ahem please review I'm sure Dana-chan appreciates it. Please look forward to the next chapter. As Dana-chan would've said it Dana-chan out~!

Me/Fumika: (still killing each other…)


End file.
